calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin's Unethicated Duplicates
Duplicates number 2 through 6 of Calvin were created when Calvin used the Duplicator to create a duplicate of himself to do all his chores and schoolwork. This backfired, however, as the duplicate made four more of himself (he would've made more, but the duplicator overheated). The duplicates apparently assigned numbers to themselves, as they all looked identical to one another. Later, Calvin made a deal saying each one only had to go to school once and "none of us will be the wiser". They each get in trouble every time they go such as stealing chalk. Calvin stops them by tricking them under the duplicator, turning it into a Transmogrifier, and transmogrifying them into worms. When Hobbes questions this Calvin responds he didn't want them to be unhappy. The duplicates currently live underground as worms. Duplicate #2 Duplicate number two, was the first duplicate of Calvin, he appeared inside the duplicater, two days after the story started, his first appearance outside of the machine, was the day after. After Calvin told him to do a lot of work, the duplicate ran away to play outside, but before he could, Calvin's mom sent him to Calvin's room, thinking that he was the real Calvin, when he was in Calvin's room, he created more duplicates. It is unknown how this this was possible, or who pushed the button that created Duplicate #3, as Duplicate #2 must have been inside the box at the time. Duplicate number two was the first one of the Duplicates to go to school. Duplicate #3 Duplicate number three, first appeared six days after the story started. He rarely had any major appearences, because, when he was with all of the other duplicates, it was unknown which one he was. It is unknown if he went to school. Duplicate #4 Duplicate number four, first appeared with the rest of the Duplicates, seven days after the story started. Duplicate number four was the third of the Duplicates, to go to school, he was also sent to the principlesoffice, like Duplicate number two, and Duplicate number five. It is unknown why he was sent to the principles office, but it is known that he took some chalk. Duplicate #5 He was the second one of all of the Duplicates, to go to school, while in school, he tries to explain that it wasen't him in school yesterday, but duplicate number two, but is still sent to the Principles Office. Duplicate #6 Duplicate number six first appeared seven days after the story started, with the rest of the Duplicates. It is unknown if he went to school, or which one of the Duplicates he was, because, they were usually in one group. Duplicate #7? In one strip, when the duplicates are seen running past Calvin, a seventh duplicate with a plain shirt is seen. This is probably an error on Bill Watterson's part, or else an unknown result of the duplicator burning out- he could have been an "incomplete" duplicate of Calvin. It could also be implied that after the duplicator cooled down, it cranked out one more duplicate, but having previously overheated, had only a partial memory of what it was previously told to copy, and thus made a duplicate of Calvin without stripes on his shirt. This theory would also explain why this duplicate was only seen in one panel throughout the entire arc. Category:Calvin Category:Story arcs